fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Shack
Shack is a minor villain of Freddy vs Jason and played by actor Chris Gauthier. He is the bully and rival of Charlie Linderman. He was killed by Jason Voorhees with his machete on fire. Biography Shack was a teenager who lived in the town of Springwood, Ohio in the early 2000s. He was a student at Springwood High School. Shack appeared to belong to some sort of sports team, possibly football and could often be seen wearing a jersey with the number 66 on it. Shack was often seeing hanging out with his friend, who also appeared to be a teammate of his. In the wake of the brutal murder of 2 fellow students named Trey and Blake and Blake's father several students at Springwood High, including Shack, began organizing a rave to help them deal with their stress and sense of loss. Mostly however, the students were just looking for a reason to party. The party was held outside at night in a large corn field adjacent to a farm silo. Shack and his crony took pleasure in tormenting nerdy named Charlie Linderman who rode to the rave on his scooter. They tackled him to the ground, inserted a hose into his mouth and forced him to drink copious amounts of beer. Some distance away from the beer line, Shack and his friend were getting wasted drinking hard grain alcohol. Shack sputtered about how "... this Everclear is kicking my ass". Hockey-masked serial killer named Jason Voorhees emerged from the corn rows and Shack and his friend began laughing at him. Mistaking him for some hillbilly farmer, they got in his face and called him "Jethro" and told him to "go find a pig to fuck". Jason responded by grabbing Shack's friend and twisting his head around until it faced backward. Shack threw the remaining Everclear onto Jason and shouted "Burn, motherfucker!" as he lit him up with a tiki torch. The alcohol caused flames to erupt all over Jason and Shack began running away in fear. Then, Jason used his flaming machete and hurled it at him, spearing Shack through the chest, killing him instantly. He is Jason's 140th confirmed murder. Notes and trivia *The character of Shack was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. *It is unclear if Shack is the individual's first name, last name, or merely just a nickname. *Shack is the seventh actual murder victim shown in Freddy vs. Jason. He is the ninth murder victim presented in the film if you include the little girl from Freddy Krueger's flashback scene and the three camp counselors from Jason Voorhees' dream sequence. Discounting flashbacks, he is the sixth male character killed in the film, and the third minor character. Appearances Films *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Males Category:Residents of Springwood Category:Impaled Category:Bullies Category:Minor antagonists Category:Deceased villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Male victims Category:Bastards Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Evil versus evil Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:Characters Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Antagonists Category:Young